Young Gallaghers
by elightate
Summary: Chase is 17 and is in school and has a rebel attitude and bad behavior always getting into fights, their father is gone he can't deal with Chase so he left and their mother died a few years ago, Dean is looking after Chase at his house, lachie comes too
1. Chapter 1

Rescue Special Ops

Disclaimer: I do not own rescue special ops

Plot: (Just giving you some background information for it to make sense) This is a one shot, felt like doing something when Chase and Dean were younger. Chase is 17 and is in school and has a rebel attitude and bad behaviour, their father is gone he can't deal with Chase so he left and their mother died a few years ago. Rescue is set up and Dean works with Vince, there is no-one else from the team in there, Just a one shot, unless you want more

A/N: Italics are what the person is thinking

**Half an Hour earlier**

"Got something to say to my face do you mate?" Chase asked angered on the basketball courts of his school

"Nah mate. Might be too complicated for you" A younger year 11'r said getting in Chase's face.

"Look mate, just back off, yeah?" Chase said moving backwards

"No wonder why your father left" The younger student said aggravating Chase even more

"Shut up!" Chase shouted giving the student a push. The other student started pushing back as the fight broke out more students circled around Gallagher and the year 11 student. The next moment Chase was punched across the face, making him more angrier, Chase picked himself up and punched the student in the stomach then the face, knocking him onto the floor. When the student didn't wake up, Chase became nervous.

….

"Gallagher" Dean said into his mobile phone as walked through his house

"It's Principal Kevin Hall" The principal replied in an angered and annoyed tone while he stared at Chase who was slouching over the chair on his phone. Kevin Hall reached over and snatched Chase's phone out of his hand.

Chase looked up and glared at the principal his tone filled with annoyance he shouted "Hey!"

Dean sighed "What's he done now?" Picking up his car keys and heading out the door.

"I think it's better to wait and tell you when you come to the school" The principal said before hanging up the phone. Chase rolled his eyes and sat further back into the small chair looking around the office with a smart ass look on his face.

**Fifteen minutes later**

Dean walked through to the school front office, and headed towards the desk

"Ah. Mr Gallagher. You can go straight through, don't need to show you do I?" The lady at the desk asked with a smirk on her face. Dean smiled and made his way through to the office, quickly wiping the smile of his face and turning it into a frown when he entered the office.

"Thanks for coming Mr Gallagher" Kevin said as he reached for Dean's hand to shake, he followed through the shake and sat back in the chair looking over to Chase and shaking his head in disbelief.

"What?" Chase glared back. Dean noticed a bruise forming on the other side of his cheek

"What's he done this time?" Dean asked looking towards the Principal

"Put a year 11 student in hospital, he got into a fight down on the basketball courts, took a beating himself as well" The principal said. Dean's face turned angrier by the minute

"You put a student in hospital?" Dean asked shouting as he turned to face Chase. Grunting, Chase glared back at his older Brother then turned back to looking at the roof. He sat in silence and wouldn't answer any questions they would ask him

"I'm going to have to suspend you for two weeks" Kevin said as filled out paper work in front of him.

"Two weeks" Dean sighed unimpressed as he rubbed his forehead. Chase got out of his chair to leave "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Dean asked

"It's alright you can you go, just get you to sign here" Kevin said as he handed papers towards Dean

"Alright…. There" Dean said signing the papers and handing them back towards the Principal. Dean got up and made his way back through the office and out the doors to his car; Chase was leaning against the passenger side door with his arms crossed staring at Dean "You're a bloody idiot, did you know that?" Dean asked as he unlocked his car. Chase didn't respond as he lent against the car, Dean hopped in staring at Chase "Get in!" Dean shouted, Chase turned and glared at Dean as he opened the door and sat in the passenger side of the car. "Why'd you hit him?"

"Pissed me off" Chase said shortly

"You can't just hit someone Chase. This the second time this month you have been suspended, you go back to school for one week, and then you get suspended again. You're a bloody idiot Chase" Dean said as he pulled out of the school parking lot and started driving the short distance to his house

"Shut up" Chase muttered

"Excuse me?" Dean asked unimpressed at his little brother's attitude

"You heard" Chase mumbled back loud enough for Dean to hear. Dean shook his head angered

"Get your stupid teenage attitude and shove it somewhere else. I'm sick of your stupid crap Chase, always having to pick up after you"

"I don't want you to look after me; I'm capable of taking care of myself. I don't need you" Chase snarled back

"You remember that next time you go out. Oh wait. Your grounded, you're not going out for 2 weeks" Dean said as they pulled into his driveway.

"You can't ground me, you're not my parent" Chase was the first to get out, slamming the door behind him.

Walking into his house, Dean found Chase lying down on his couch with a beer in his hand watching TV. "What the hell, why are you doing drinking that!" Dean shouted snatching the beer out of his hands. Chase got up and glared at Dean and tried to grab it out of his hands "What are you going to do Chase, hit me?" Chase becoming closer to Dean, was now standing in Dean's face he stood there for a minute before turning sharply and heading towards his room, he slammed the door shut making a loud bang go through the house.

**A few hours later in Chase's room**

Dean could hear smashing of glass and the banging on walls "Chase!" Dean shouted bashing on the door; "Open the door Chase" Chase finally opened the door, seeing Dean stand there with his arms crossed.

"WHAT?" Chase asked shouting at Dean

"What the hell has gotten into you, you've been so dysfunctional, what's going on?" Dean asked concerned about his younger Brother. Chase shook his head and slammed the door back in his face, he slid down the door and sat with his head buried in his hands, after a few seconds he leant his head against the door and closed his eyes taking deep breaths inhaling and exhaling as tears rolled down his cheek. Re-opening his eyes, he wiped the tears from his face and stormed out of the room, finding Dean just outside it, he grabbed Chase's arm and spun him back around fiercely to face him.

"Ow! Shit! Let go" Chase shouted as he tried to pull away holding his side

"What hurts?" Dean asked looking at Chase's hand gripping onto the side of his ribs

"Forget it" Chase said walking out of the house

"Chase if you're hurt, I need to check you out"

"I don't need you to anything for me!" Chase shouted, he smashed the front door open and ran off down the street.

It had been nine hours since Chase left the house, it was getting on to 10:00pm and Dean was getting worried about Chase and had left him several phone calls. The dial tone was all Dean heard then message bank, he left Chase a messages saying: _**Answer your bloody phone Chase, come home now, it's getting late! **_

Moments later, Dean heard rapid knocking coming from outside of his door. "Dea-n… Deeaann" Chase slurred shouting through the door while trying to bash it open. Dean opened the door to see and highly intoxicated Chase trying to stand at the door way

Dean shook his head "Get in" he pushed Chase in through the doorway making him stumble onto the floor "Where the hell did you get drunk at?"

Chase stumbled to get up "The club"

"Chase, you aren't even old enough to drink. You better not have another one of those fake I.D's; do you not remember what happened last time?" Dean said as he grabbed Chase's wallet out of his back pocket. He flipped through the compartments and found an 18+ card, he picked it up and studied the card and started shaking his head in disbelief. "Go to bed Chase, I'll deal with this is in the morning" Chase stumbled off to bed and snuck out his window, and started Deans car and drove off. Dean picked up his phone and scrolled to his Dad's number, after four rings he finally picked up

"Hello?" Shane (The boy's father) picked up the phone

"Dad. It's Dean" Dean said annoyed on the phone

Shane sighed "Yeah?"

"You need to come home; Chase is spiralling out of control again, he has been suspended for two weeks, now he just came home drunk. I don't know what to do with him" Dean said concerned as he opened up Chase's door to find Chase gone "Shit" Dean started to run through the house checking every room

"I don't know, I can't come back. I'll put some money in his account…See if that'll make him happy" Shane said without a concern for his youngest son

"Dad!.. Chase needs more than money; I can't be here for him every hour of the day, he needs someone to be here with him, I work Dad"

"Make him go to scho-"Shane was saying before he was cut off by Dean

"You can't make Chase do anything, just forget it I need to go find him" Dean turned off his phone and walked out of the house to find that his car was gone _Jesus Chase, where the hell have you gone, driving my car intoxicated_. After twenty minutes later of Dean pacing his front yard trying to call Chase, he heard tyres screeching down the road, Chase pulled up into the driveway to find a very unimpressed Dean "Get out of the car!" Dean shouted but Chase wouldn't budge "Get out…NOW!"

Chase jumped out of the car and landed on Dean "Hey bro" an intoxicated Chase said. Dean rolled his eyes and ushered Chase into the house, Chase was shouting out. Deane helped his brother through his room and onto his bed, locking the window before leaving.

**The next day**

Dean woke up to find his Brother throwing up in the bathroom. "Never learn will you" Dean snarled

"Shut up" Chase managed to say as he was slumped over the toilet

"Chase. You are seventeen years old, you are still a child. You need to think about your future, you're wasting it away, what is wrong with you lately?" Dean asked as he grabbed a seat on the side of his bath

"Leave me alone Dean" Chase spat as he vomited again

"I have to go to work in thirty" Dean said as he looked at his watch

"Don't care" Chase said as he leant against the bathroom tiles

Dean raised his eyebrow "Well you should, who pays for all your stuff?" Dean asked

"I'll go get a job then" Chase's tone annoyed

"Yeah, you've said that since you were 14 when Mum was alive" Dean said, which then he regretted _Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned Mum.._

Chase looked up at him then walked out of the bathroom and headed for the kitchen. "Why don't you go have a shower, will talk about this tonight I have to go to work" Dean said

"Bye" Chase said angered while he slammed the fridge door shut. He went and placed himself on the couch

**13 HOURS LATER**

"Chase, where are you mate?" Dean asked walking through his doorway, as he chucked his keys onto the table and his bag onto the couch. He looked in the kitchen and lounge room before going to his room. Slowly opening up Chase's room, he found him doing it with a young girl he'd never seen before, he walked out slamming the door behind making sure Chase realised that he saw what had happened.

"Better get going babe" Chase said as he smiled at the young girl he'd only met the night before. She hopped out of his bed and snuck out of the house. An hour later Chase decided to go and sit in the lounge room, he walked out and noticed Dean sitting on the couch glaring at him as he took a seat beside him. Dean got up and moved over to the other chair. "Kick me out then Dean. Do whatever you want, be like Dad leave me"

"For the past two years you have turned out to be the shittest little kid I've ever known, sometimes your good then other times your nearly killing yourself you were never like that Chase. You get suspended from school, you got expelled from two others, you get into trouble with the police, I work with the police in Rescue, it's embarrassing when I have to go and pick you up from police stations because you've gotten so drunk. Your seventeen Chase. Seventeen. Then I come home to find you doing it with some girl, do you even know her?" Dean paused "You know what? Don't even bother answering Chase, just go to bed" Dean turned off the TV making the lounge room turn into total blackness. Chase shook his head as he tried to not allow his bottom lip to tremble and the tears to not fall from his eyes although he tried his hardest it wasn't good enough, he pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his head in his hands. Dean was about to go to bed when he could hear whimpers coming from outside his door _What the hell_ Dean walked out to find his little Brother lying on the couch crying, he sighed as he felt a bit guilty for why he thought he was upset

"Chase. I'm sorry I shouldn't have gone off at you like that" Dean said to his brother as he crouched down beside him

"Dad loves you, he left because of me. He hates me I'm the problem child, It's just..Its.."

"It's what Chase? Come on talk to me, you haven't spoken to me about your problems for ages" Dean looked at Chase with concern in his eyes

"You're going to think I'm weak, I'm not weak, I'm tough and strong" Chase said while he wiped his tears

"Chase you're not weak, your one of the strongest people I know you've been through so much in your childhood" Dean said

"I miss mum…all the time...I can't deal with if half the time, this is how I try and deal with it" Chase spoke as tears welled back up into his eyes

"Why didn't you speak to me Chase?" Dean sat next to him on the floor as thoughts ran into Dean's mind

"Because I couldn't" Chase said sitting up and resting his head against the couch


	2. Chapter 2

Rescue Special Ops

Disclaimer: I do not own rescue special ops

A/N: Italics are what the person is thinking. Haven't updated and called it complete. I had this chapter already completed and felt like adding it. If you want more tell me and I will finish it after the other two stories x

Dean sighed "I'm your Brother Chase; you can talk to me about everything" He took a long pause waiting for Chase to answer, but didn't receive one so he carried on "Look, get some sleep, will talk about this in the morning" Dean waited for Chase to go to sleep before he went, he picked up the blanket on the floor in front of him and draped it over Chase's sleeping body. Dean was about to go to bed when he heard his phone ringing.

"Open the door" A husky voice bellowed through the phone

"What?" Dean asked confused

"Open the door" He continued

"Okay…"Dean said nervously, the voice on the other end sounded quite familiar, but he just couldn't tell who it was. He went and opened his door and was barged down by a muscly man, he looked up to find his second youngest sibling standing over him laughing.

"Lachie, what are you doing here?" Dean asked while he hugged his tall brown haired Brother

"Dad told me about Chase, where is he?" Lachie asked looking around

"On the couch" Dean replied as he pointed towards the couch

"Bloody idiot he is" Lachie said walking towards the couch, but was pulled back by Dean

"Don't wake him. He only went to sleep not even fifteen minutes ago, just leave him. Why don't you sleep in his room...You just might want to change the sheets.." Dean told Lachie as he grabbed a glass of water

"Why, doesn't he wash the sheets?" Lachie joked

Dean sighed and shook his head "Ah. Well, I caught Chase in bed having sex with some girl he only just met about… an hour an half ago"

Lachie's face turned serious "What" He started heading towards Chase

"Lachie, don't wake him. He hasn't slept in a while properly, most nights his up to all hours. I can't talk any sense into him. He told me just before he misses Mum" Dean said as he walked to his linen cupboard

"Yeah mate, we all miss Mum. But you don't see us acting like this do you?" Lachie's voice was disappointed but sad.

"You know he deals with it differently because he was in the car" Dean said as he handed some sheets to Lachie "Look just get some sleep yourself. Will talk to him in the morning"

**The following morning**

Dean woke up and headed into his kitchen, it was 9:00am, he could sleep in as he didn't have to go to work today. He looked around noticing Chase still dead to the world on the couch and Lachie still in bed. _They'll never change_. After putting on the coffee machine and making himself a coffee, Dean sat down at the coffee table and began to read his newspaper, when Lachie walked out loudly yawning. "Morning" Lachie grunted as if it was too early to be up

"Morning. Coffees on, you can make yourself some breakfast" Dean peeked his eyes over the top of the newspaper glancing towards Lachie and returning his eyes to the article

"When does Chase normally wake up, when he doesn't go to school?" Lachie asked as he walked over to the coffee machine

"Whenever he feels like it, just wouldn't wake him. Remember when he was three, I think you were about 11 and I was 18. I told you do not wake him up, but no you had to be a little shit and go and wake him from his nap. So I had to deal with a screaming grumpy Chase while you sat down playing videos games, when I was supposed to be going out on a date. His still like that, except he doesn't cry" Dean raised his eyebrows.

Lachie started laughing "Yeah. I remember that" a cheeky grin slipped onto his face.

Chase rolled over in his sleep, forgetting that he was only on the couch he fell straight onto the ground with a loud thump "shit" Chase mumbled. Lachie quickly hid behind the kitchen bench while Chase adjusted his eyes to the bright lights. He sat up straight on the couch and stretched letting out a yawn.

"Go make yourself some breakfast" Dean said as Chase got up. He made his way over to the kitchen but was tackled over from the knees. Making Chase and Lachie fall to the ground

"What the hell" Chase shouted getting up. He hadn't realised it was Lachie until he turned around.

"Hey Bro" Lachie said smiling at his younger Brother

"What are you doing here?" Chase said as he hugged his brother tightly

"Thought it was time to pay a visit to my Brothers and I heard you were suspended…again" Lachie said as he let go of his Brother

Chase rolled his eyes and looked towards Dean "You had to tell him?"

Dean looked up "I didn't tell him. Dad told him" He made his way over to Chase

"Oh yeah. That's so much better" Chase grunted as he opened up the fridge door. Lachie slammed it shut as Chase looked for food. "What the hell?" Chase shouted angered as he glared at Lachie

"Bro. You need to get your act together, seriously." Lachie said to Chase as Dean stood beside him

"What is this, gang up on Chase?" Chase snarled as he tried to make his way past the two older brothers

"No, it's not gang up on Chase. But you need to start acting properly. I need to know that I can trust you staying home by yourself" Dean said unimpressed

"You don't trust me?" Chase asked as he laughed and walked by his brothers

"No. I don't, and I should be able to trust my brother. But I can't" Dean said as he shook his head

"Yeah, well that makes me feel great. I'm out of here" Chase shouted as he walked across the living room and out the door

"Chase!" Lachie shouted angered "Chase!" Lachie ran out the door following Chase down the street

"What?" Chase shouted back as he stopped to face Lachie

"Look mate. I know it's been tough the past few years. But Dean has been trying his hardest to keep you under control...We love you Chase and we don't want to see you end up in hospital because you've been in a fight" Lachie tried to explain to his brother

"I don't want everyone telling me it's tough, you don't know how it feels. You weren't the one who killed your mother!" Chase shouted as he eyes filled up with tears

Lachie sighed "Chase, it wasn't you fault"

"I kept harping Mum and Dad to take me to that movie with my mates, Dad wouldn't. I kept harping and harping mum till she caved in" Chase said as tears fell down his cheek

"Chase, you weren't to know that a ca-." Lachie was saying

Chase cut him off "But if I never wanted to go then all this never would have happened"

"Please Chase, don't do this to yourself" Lachie begged Chase to stop blaming himself

"Now Dean can't even trust me" Chase said

"Dean is just worried about you. We are all worried about you; we don't like seeing you act like this. This never was you; it worries me, that one day I'm going to get a call to say my Brother is in a coma or dead because he couldn't keep his mouth shut and got into a fight" Lachie said concerned

"I know how to defend my self" Chase said "You taught me, remember?" he added as he looked up and into his brothers eyes

Lachie nodded "Yeah, I do"

"You told me to always stand up to myself" Chase said


	3. Chapter 3

Rescue Special Ops

Disclaimer: I do not own rescue special ops, thought I'd put this up while I'm waiting for my beta reader to check the other one.

A/N: Yeah italics are there thoughts as usual. Also this chapter isn't very good, don't really know if I want to continue on with this, give me ideas if you want me too. So yeah review:)

"But that doesn't mean you need to knock someone out every time you need to defend yourself" Lachie said

"I don't know what to do anymore; I've stuffed my whole life up" Chase said sadly

Lachie sighed "Chase. You just need to focus and not let anything else get in your way, what are your grades like at school?" he asked as they took a seat on the side of the road

"Shit. D's – E's. What do you expect, I'm never at school" Chase said

"Why don't you see if Dean can get you some experience at rescue?" Lachie asked

"Because I'm not smart enough to work there" Chase said

"You can do whatever you want with your life Chase. Trust me; he can get you in there" Lachie said trying to comfort his brother

"Yeah and what if he can't?" Chase asked

"Just give it a try Chase" Lachie said eagerly at Chase

"Okay, Okay" Chase said. They both walked down the street and back into the house. Chase went and sat on the couch

"Dean" Lachie shouted

"Yeah?" Dean asked coming out from his bedroom

"Ah, Chase is going to start fresh. Do you reckon you would be able to get him some experience at Rescue?" Lachie asked

"Yeah, I should be able to. I can get you a job too if you want?" Dean asked Lachie

"That'd be great mate" Lachie said happily. They both walked back out to where Chase was sitting on the couch "You hungry Chase?" Lachie asked

"Yeah" Chase said getting up. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out the milk and then went and got a box of cereal out of the cupboard and began to pour it into the bowl. "Can I go out with a mate tonight?" Chase asked

"Uhh.." Lachie said looking over at Dean who shook his head "No mate. Another night maybe"

Chase rolled his eyes and sat on the couch grumpy. Dean's phone buzzed and it was Vince

"Hello?" Dean asked

"Yeah, Deano. We've got a call out. I'll swing by and pick you up" Vince said

"Alright, see you soon" Dean said hanging up his phone. "Got called in, see you guys tonight" He said before he disappeared into his room to get changed. He came out shortly after in his uniform and went out the door into the patrol that was waiting for him

Lachie turned to Chase "Oi Chase" he said grabbing his brothers attention

"Yeah, Lach" Chase said turning around

"I'm going to go to your school, talk some sense into that principal" Lachie said

"Lachie, don't you'll make matters worse" Chase said

"Nah, I'll make things better" Lachie said before walking off to the shower. He had a shower and got changed and met with Chase back in the lounge room

"You better" Chase snarled before he switched the station over to watch something else

Lachie jumped into his ute and headed for Chase's school. He arrived fifteen minutes later and locked his car. The school hadn't changed one bit since Lachie had last been there, he felt that he would still know where all the blocks were. He walked up and headed into the office waiting at the front desk for someone to come and see him

"Hello, can I help you?" One of the ladies asked as she approached Lachie

"Yeah..I need an interview with the principal, immediently" Lachie said looking around

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked

"No" Lachie replied "It's about my brother, he goes here"

"Oh..Okay. What's your brothers name?" The lady asked

"Chase Gallagher" Lachie said

The lady sighed "Oh…Yes…And who are you?" she asked

"His brother..Lachie Gallagher" Lachie said annoyed at her tone of voice

"You can go straight through" She said pointing where to go

"Thanks" Lachie said rolling his eyes and followed the direction of where she was pointing

He was greeted by the principal who shook his hand "I'm Kevin" he said as he took a seat behind the desk

"Lachie…Chase's older brother" Lachie said taking a seat

"So there's three of you?" he asked

"Yes" Lachie said

"So, what did you come to talk about?" he asked

"I want Chase's suspension to be lowered. He needs to be at school, he is going to get straight and focus more on school work" Lachie explained

"I've heard that plenty of times" Kevin sighed

"If you can't be bothered to try and help him then I'll pull him out of the School!" Chase shouted angered

"Good luck trying to find somewhere else to take him in" Kevin said

"Just please, he wants to be better and get better grades. I might have worked out a plan with Dean that Chase can get experience in the Rescue field" Lachie explained

"What's the plan?" he asked

"Chase spends two days at Rescue and three at school. He will not get into any fights" Lachie said

"I will work out something; he can come to school not tomorrow the day after" Kevin said handing a form over to Lachie. Lachie began to sign the sheets and then handed them back "Thankyou" Kevin said

"Okay, thank you for letting Chase back" Lachie said before he got out of the chair and walked back of to his car. He got in and began to drive home, he opened the door to see Chase still watching tv.

"Good news" Lachie said smiling

"What?" Chase asked nervously

"Your principal has decided you can come back earlier and were going to get you to work twice a week at Rescue" Lachie explained smiling.


End file.
